


Dean, look at me!

by ineeda_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, High School, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Charlie, High School Student Dean, High School Student Sam, M/M, One Shot, Senior Castiel, Senior Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineeda_life/pseuds/ineeda_life
Summary: Dean is a senior at high school and has a crush on Castiel who he has never talked to. When his english teacher mentions a trip to the college with the AP class which Castiel attends he makes plans to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a story in my english book.  
> I do not own the charecters.

**_Dean! Get up! We’ll be late to school._** My little brother Sam yells. I grunt to tell him I heard him, but don’t get up yet. It’s Monday, my favorite day of the week. Not… I get up slowly since Sammy would be pissed if he’s late for class again. I take a quick shower, get dressed, grab the sandwich my mom made me and go to my car, a beautiful 67 impala, with Sam. We don’t really talk on our way and just listen to my favorite Led Zeppelin tape. Sam doesn’t even complain because he knows I hate mornings, especially Monday mornings. After we arrive at school, we get out of the car and walk towards the building. Inside we say are _Good-Bye_ ’s and go our separate ways.

 

The morning passes away uneventful and I go to the cafeteria to sit at my usual place with my friends. When I arrive Charlie is already sitting there, but the others aren’t there yet.

**_Hey Dean-o. How’s your morning been? Seen your crush yet?_** Charlie greets me. I roll my eyes.

**_I don’t have a crush, Charlie! And my morning’s been great. I mean who wouldn’t be excited about Math?_**  I answered sarcastically. Of course the part with the crush is a big fat lie and Charlie knows it.

**_Yeah right. Cause you don’t start drooling every time Castiel walks by. You know this is really getting ridiculous.  You’ve known him since he moved here in middle school and have been pinning for him ever since. You haven’t even talked to him. And soon you won’t have a chance to either. We’re seniors and after this school year you’ll probably never see him again since he’s definitely going to collage somewhere else. Just go talk to him and ask him out on a date or something! What’s the worst thing that could happen? Seriously he’s a nice guy, he wouldn’t make fun of you or anything_ ** **_and you can’t_ _really lose his friendship since you’ve never talked!_ **

**_He’s like the smartest kid at this school like he’d_ _ever go out with me. I mean look at me! I’m just some stupid football player and he’s this gorgeous genius! I mean I know I look good and everything, but Cas isn’t a person who goes just by looks and_ _he’s extremely handsome as well, even more than me._**

**_Dean, you aren’t stupid, but if you’d rather think you are and go on never talking to Castiel, who might be the love of your life, and become_** **_miserable, it’s only your fault!_** Before I can answer, the others come so I don’t say anything else about Cas _, Cas… I already have a nickname for him even though we’ve never talked. Does he even know who I am? Of course I am the captain of the football team._ I don’t know, if that makes me feel better or worse. Both I guess.  I stay deep in thought for the rest of lunch and just barely notice Benny trying to talk to me and Charlie saying I’m best left alone for now.

 

Next I have English. I try to pay attention a bit so I pass. I actually manage not to think of Cas until our English teacher Mr. Jackson mentions that he is going to the collage one town over with the AP class Thursday evening for a lecture by a poet and that we are welcome to come along if we want to. My mind goes straight to Cas and the conversation I had with Charlie earlier. He is in the AP class and it would be an opportunity to talk to him. He might even think I’m not that stupid and go on a date with me. But then when the date comes and he asks me an intellectual question, he would realize I’m not smart and dump me…  

 

I decide to go anyway since it’s an opportunity to be close to him and perhaps even get to know him. _Oh, who are you kidding? You already know almost everything about him from stalking him._

I don’t _stalk him! I only pay better attention when he is around and I might have googled him and read through his Facebook page. A few times…._

Thursday comes to quick, but at the same time also to slow. As soon as I get home, I get into the shower and try to decide what to wear the rest of the afternoon. In the end I decide on a basic green button-up and my favorite pair of jeans that hug my ass well. I quickly style my hair and brush my teeth and then I have to go already. I yell “Good-Bye” to my parents and Sammy and run out of the house. It isn’t until I’m almost at the school that I realize I haven’t eaten anything since lunch and I’m hungry.

  _I could go home and eat something. I don’t have to go to the lecture. Nobody is forcing me. Oh come on Dean. Don’t be a wimp! This is only Cas and you don’t even have to talk to him._

_Yeah only Cas, only the most handsome, most intelligent and probably the kindest person in the world…_

Before I can change my mind I turn into the school parking lot, park Baby and get out.

**_Dean! I didn’t expect you here. I didn’t think you cared about things like this._** Mr. Jackson calls out as soon as he sees me. Now everybody is looking at me and I notice I’m the only one from my class and the others are all from AP.

**_Well, you were wrong then. I’ve always liked poems._** I somehow get out without it sounding like a total lie which it is of course. I hate poems.

**_Oh really! That is fantastic! I just always thought you weren’t interested since you never seem to be paying attention… But I guess there is more to you than meets the eye. Who’s your favorite poet?_ **

**_Uhhh, Emily Dickinson._** That’s a poet, right? I think it is. I’m not sure. I hope so otherwise I just made a complete fool of myself…

**_Oh yeah, she’s great! Ahh the bus is here._ **

I get in the bus silently after the doors open, look for a place in the back and hope the other kids won’t pay attention to me. I find a seat and sit down. A little bit later I hear a deep voice asking:

**_That seat still free?_ **

_Shit. It’s Cas! What should I do? Tell him to go sit somewhere else or let him sit next to me? Would I survive that? Oh shit, you haven’t said anything yet. Talk, Winchester!_

**_Uhh, y-yeah. It’s still free._ **

**_Great. I’m Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you._ **

**_D-dean Winchester._ **

**_So I guess you’re the only one from your class? Why didn’t you ask a friend of yours to come along?_ **

**_Ehm, I don’t share that class with any of my friends and I doubt any of them would have wanted to come._ **

**_Really? That surprises me. I thought you’d have friends in every class you take. You know someone to talk to at least. Not-not that I stalk you or anything. It’s just you’re the captain of the football team and popular…._ **

_Is he blushing? No. I’m probably just seeing what I want to see. Right? Cas couldn’t be interested in me. Oh who am I kidding? He’s just embarrassed that I think he’s stalking me. I mean that would be embarrassing for most people._

**_Hey man, I don’t think you’re stalking me. Don’t worry. Do you know how long we’ll take to the college?_ **

**_Ehm, I think about an hour. Maybe a bit longer._ **

**_Oh god. I should have eaten something._ **

**_I’ve got some food along. We could share if you like._ **

**_Really? I mean I wouldn’t want to eat away your food while you’re starving._ **

**_Nah. It’s fine. I had a bit before I left and I’ve got enough for the both of us._ **

**_Thanks, Cas. Seriously. You just saved my life._ **

**_Haha. No problem._ **

_Shit. I just called him Cas. What if he doesn’t like it? Maybe he didn’t notice. Or doesn’t care. Shit. He noticed. He’s doing that cute head tilt. It’s much cuter when you’re close to his face. God, I want to kiss him._

**_Cas?_ **

**_Oh, sorry. I tend to shorten peoples’ names. Bad habit. I wont call you Cas again._ **

**_No, it’s OK. I was just surprised. You can call me Cas . I don’t mind. I like it, actually. Better than my other nicknames…_ **

**_Good, cause Castiel is a bit of a mouthful._ **

_Oh god. Did I just wink? I did, didn’t I?  He doesn’t seem like he noticed though. Thankfully…_

He’s getting 2 bacon cheeseburgers out of his bag now.

**_Here. It should still be warm. They’re from the Roadhouse. They have really good burgers. Have you ever been?_ **

**_Yeah! I love the burgers there. Ellen, the owner, is actually a family friend so I go there quite often._ **

**_Hm. I’ve never seen you there._ **

I take my first bite. Cas was right. It’s still warm. And delicious. Suddenly Cas moans. Loud. Of course my mind has to go to sex straight away. I shift and try to hide my growing boner.

**_H-hey, Cas. Shouldn’t you keep those sounds in the bedroom?_**  I wink.

**_Oh, sorry. I tend to make inappropriate sounds while eating good food. I can’t really control it, but I’ll try to keep it down._ **

**_Don’t sweat it. I was just surprised._ **

We go on eating and the silence between us is only interrupted by Cas’s occasional moan. Of course that doesn’t help with my erection.

_Think of Sammy. Think of your little brother._

_Dear god, I want to make him make does noises._

_Bobby. Imagine Bobby in swim trunks._ That does help even when Cas finishes and licks his fingers. When I finish Cas is rummaging in his bag. After a short time he gets out a container and opens it. In the container there is pie! And the smell that comes with opening overwhelms me.  Now it’s my turn to moan.

**_I’m guessing you like pie since you started moaning without even trying it._** He smirks. I blush.

**_Y-yeah. I like pie. And it’s not my fault it smells amazing. This Ellen’s pie?_ **

**_No. Actually I made it._** Now he blushes.

**_Dude. What is it with you? You’re super smart and you can bake. That’s kind of unfair._ **

**_Haha. Thank you for the compliment, but maybe you should try it first._ **

**_Yeah. Right._** I take the fork that is next to the pie and try a piece. I moan again and take another piece.

**_Dude. This is like the best pie I’ve ever eaten. Ok, second best, the best being my mom’s. Now your favorite band only has to be Led Zeppelin and I’ll marry you._ **

**_I’m glad you like it but I’m sorry to disappoint you. My favorite band is Kansas though Led Zeppelin is good as well._ **

**_Seriously?_ **

**_Eh…yeah?_ **

**_You’re awesome._ **

**_Thanks._** Then he smiles. My heart races like hell and I’m pretty sure he can hear it. When I finish my piece he is only half way through with his.

**_You want the rest of my pie. I’m pretty full._ **

**_You really sure or do you just want to hear me moan again._** I joke. OK maybe I also want him to say yes.

**_You say that like I couldn’t find another way to make you._** I choke on the piece of pie I just put in my mouth and blush while he laughs.

_God I’m screwed! I never expected him to say something like that. And the lovely sound of his laugh…Yeah. Definitely screwed._

**_Haha. You wish._ **

**_Is that a challenge?_** He smirks at me. My mouth is suddenly very dry and I blush like a teenage girl with a crush. Again.

  1. _Maybe I am a teenage girl with a crush. Minus the girl part._



Before I have time to answer we arrive at the college and get out of the bus. Once out I don’t see Cas anymore. Inside our teacher leads us to a room and I take a seat in the back. I look through the rows to find Cas. He’s walking straight towards me. Before he takes his seat he smiles at me and I can’t help smiling back and blushing a bit.

We sit next to each other silently and listen to the poet. When he finishes we clap and then get up to leave.

**_What do you think of him?_ **

**_Hm?_ **

**_The poet._ **

**_Oh yeah. I thought it was interesting though poetry isn’t really my thing._ **

**_Huh. I thought you came along because you like poetry._**  He asks with his cute head tilt. I blush.

_Shit. I just ruined my alibi. What should I say?_

**_Oh. Um. Well actually that was a lie._ **

**_Yes. I figured that. But why did you come then?_ **

**_Umm._ **

_Oh what the heck. There’s nothing I can really lose. It will heart to hear him actually reject me, but I’ll survive somehow._

**_Well, to be honest I-um well there’s this person I-um I really like and I was hoping that I could use this as an opportunity to talk to that person._** We’re standing outside now waiting for the doors of the bus to open.

**_Oh. Who is it? Maybe I can introduce you._** He smiles, but for a second there is a hurt look in his eyes.

**_Well, actually-um I-I already talked to the person today. I guess my plan somehow worked._** I scratch the back of my neck and look at Cas shyly.

**_But I didn’t see you talk to anyone else. Was it when we got off of the bus? I didn’t see you then. Wait. Is it Mr. Jackson? I mean, no judgment here, but isn’t he little to old?_ **

**_What?! No! Of course it isn’t Mr. Jackson. It-it’s you._** I look down at my feet. He’s silent.

_Can he at least say something? Anything? I know I said-thought I’d be OK hearing him reject me, but I’m not._ The doors open and I get in as fast as I can, sit down and look out of the window. I can feel tears threatening to fall.

_Don’t cry, Winchester! First you make a fool of yourself by practically telling Cas you love him and now you’ll let him see you cry cause he doesn’t._

**_Dean?_** I freeze. My muscles tense but I don’t look at him. He can’t see me like this. On the verge of crying.

**_Dean, look at me. Please. You-you took me by surprise there. I’m sorry I didn’t answer you right away._ **

_Don’t say it. Please don’t._ Now tears are really rolling down my face.

**_Dean, please. It would be so much easier to say this when you’re looking at me. I want to look at your face while I’m saying it. Please._ **

_Bastard. It’s not enough that he has to reject me, no, he has to look me in the face while doing it._

**_F-fuck you, I-I don’t want to hear it._ **

_Great. Why did my fucking voice have to fucking break? Now he thinks I’m some kind of whiny bitch._

**_Dean?_** He touches my shoulder and I bight my lip so I don’t make a noise. I’m shaking now and tears are running down my face and falling into my lap.

**_Dean? Are you-are you crying?_ **

**_What is to you?_** I force out.

**_Are-are you crying because you think I rejected you? You’re pretty stupid…_ **

_Oh great now He’s going to tell me how pathetic I am. Why did I have to fall in love with an asshole?_

**_if you think I could not fall in love with you._ **

**_What?!_ **

**_Your beautiful green eyes, the sound of your voice, your laugh, those stupid bowlegs, the personality I’ve heard of from others and I now was lucky enough to witness myself, your face with the freckles that hold constellation which I’d really liked to see now._** I am frozen until he says the last part. Then I turn around to meet his eyes. He smiles. Then he cups my face with his hands and whips away my tears with his thumb.

**_I’d really like to kiss those beautiful lips of yours if you don’t mind._ **

**_Why the hell would you think I’d mind?_** We both chuckle and I move my face towards his while keeping eye contact.

**_I’ve been wanting to do this for so long._** He whispers before he closes his eyes and closes the gap between us.

 

 

_~fin_


End file.
